


天堂鸟（上）

by fluid



Category: Entity303, Herobrine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, heh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid
Summary: 因为地面爆发了毁灭性的灾难，人类躲到了地底深处，在这里人类分为的两种人，一类是基因优化的上等人，可以更好地适应环境繁殖下一代，生活在资源富饶的“云峰”而下等人则是不能为这个社会做出贡献的人，他们被隔离在一个区域“地窟”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原创人物:  
爱葛莎太太:Entity父母的好友，在Entity父母离开后收留了他  
莉亚、麦克、卢克:爱葛莎太太在“地窟”收养的孩子

我无法说明我是如何步入其中，

我当时是那样睡眼朦胧，

竟然抛弃正路，不知何去何从。

Entity第一次见到Herobrine时，他正窝在沙发上，盯着面前壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰发呆，红色的火舌张牙舞爪地扭动它的躯干，几粒火星从壁炉中滚落在灰色的水泥地板上，灼烧着那条老旧的花纹地毯边缘，而更多的火星则被裹杂在黑色的刺鼻浓烟里，顺着管道消失在了视线里。

Entity揉揉眼睛，无声地打了个吹欠，将精力集中在房子角落的5张硬板床上，其中3张被爱葛莎太太收养的孩子们瓜分了，而那3个小鬼头正蜷缩在毛毯里睡的正香，莉亚搂着她心爱的娃娃，脸上挂着浅浅的笑，想必正做着一个好梦，柔软的金发贴在她粉嫩的脸颊上，而麦克和卢克咬着自己的手指面对面躺着，麦克在小声嘟囔着什么。

Entity觉得他已经无力阻挠他的上下眼皮以一种不可阻挡的力量相互靠近了，但爱葛莎太太还没有回来，他按按太阳穴，望着窗外闪烁的昏暗灯光。太安静了，Entity咬住自己的下唇，这让他抑制不住的想起母亲和父亲……

“你们要去哪？”11岁的男孩叉着腰气鼓鼓的站在双亲对面，他身上还穿着洗的有些发旧的睡衣，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的银发。

“我们不久就回来，亲爱的”母亲温暖柔软的手掌贴在Entity脸侧，露出一个宽慰的微笑，父亲的眉紧锁，一语不发地看着Entity，这让Entity打了个哆嗦，但他将背挺的更直，不屈不挠盯着父亲，“你们为什么要偷偷离开？”母亲身子微不可闻的摇晃了一下，没有说话，父亲收回目光默默拉住母亲的手，让她靠在自己身侧。

窗外，电灯的光线透过门上不规则的彩色玻璃照进这间不大且略显破旧的平民屋，投射在棕褐色的木地板上，Entity记不清母亲之后絮絮叨叨的叮嘱，他瞥过头，观察着投射在地面的那些彩色光斑，皱着鼻子来逃避脑海中的委屈和不舍，以至于门外突兀地响起略带粗暴的叩门声时，惊得Entity差点让自己的伪装破了相，父亲将帽檐拉低了些，默默攥紧了母亲的手。

“时间到了，夫人”一个低沉的声音从门的间隙钻入三人依依惜别的氛围中，Entity疑惑的望向大门，母亲的话语一塞，她快速向大门看了一眼，蓦地扯下她的项链塞进Entity手中，手指冰冷的触感让他下意识向后缩，“爱葛莎太太会暂时照看你的”母亲的语气依旧温和，她在Entity额间落下一吻匆匆转身，门打开的一瞬，Entity的的视线和一个戴着口罩的黑发男人撞在一起，有些凌乱的黑发掩盖住他的双眸，但他的眼神仿佛一条毒蛇缠在他的脖颈间，滑腻的鳞片蹭过薄薄的皮肤，让他打了个冷颤，父亲很快用身躯阻隔开了那人的视线，深色的木门嘭地一声合上，只留Entity一人赤着脚站在空旷的客厅，手里捧着一串还有着人体温度的银色项链……

“Entity……Entity?”爱葛莎太太轻柔的声音将Entity拽回到壁炉旁驼色的沙发里，他揉了揉眼睛，自父亲和母亲离开后，爱葛莎太太便带着他到这里生活。这个被称做“地窟”的地方是流浪者和暴民的天下，是下等人们的会聚地，他们在这个充斥着暴力和血腥的深不见光的地下世界苟延残喘地度过每一天的生活，咒骂着“云峰”中上等人金醉痴迷的生活，却又为那里的生活渴望不已，按上等人的说法“蠕动着的蛆虫地位都要比他们高些”。Entity也曾对爱葛莎太太的选择感到疑惑和，但从没有得到过回答。

“Entity？”爱葛莎太太将臂弯里挎着的篮子放在一旁的矮桌上，略显担忧地弯下身子，轻轻拍了拍Entity的肩膀，Entity回过神，向爱葛莎太太露出一个宽慰的微笑“我没事的，婆婆，不必担心”  
“婆婆”是爱葛莎太太要求的称呼，正当Entity还要再说些什么安抚她时，一个黑发银眸的男孩从爱葛莎太太背后探出头，Entity微微一怔，困意立刻烟消云散。

you will be the death of me  
你将是我的死因

yeah, you will be the death of me  
唉 我会因你而死

bury it？  
埋葬它？

I won't let you bury it  
我不会让你埋葬它

Entity匆匆起身时，脖颈上的项链从衣领内滑出，跃动的火光为它渡上一层浅浅的红橙色，“鹤望兰？”黑发银眸的男孩歪头看着Entity，嘴角勾起一抺微不可闻的淡笑，Entity下意识将项链握在手心，眼神在男孩四周乱瞟，他支支吾吾的应了声。

“Herobrine”男孩向Entity伸出手，纤细苍白的手指映衬着噼啪作响的炉火，男孩的声音有些沙哑，大约是变声期的缘故，那么年龄……大致是11岁左右，Entity小声嘀咕着，爱葛莎太太轻咳了一声，Entity的举动有些过于失礼了。

“En……Entity，很高兴认识你，我16岁了”Entity在爱葛莎太太进行下一步举措前回握了Herobrine的手，并特意强调了自己的年龄，试图强化自己作为“兄长”的气场，Herobrine加深了他的笑容，看的Entity打了个哆嗦，他用力咬住下唇，强迫自己直视Herobrine的眼睛，他在那清澈空洞的银眸看到了自己的倒影——火光渐渐与Entity赤红的瞳孔融为一体，熊熊燃烧着。

如果不是爱葛莎太太，Entity觉得自己能和Herobrine握一整天的手，他心不在焉的站在水池边想着，用余光偷偷打量着与3个小鬼头打成一片的Herobrine，爱葛莎太太出门后叮嘱他照顾孩子们，自那天晚上后，Herobrine就鲜少和他说话了，却意外的与3个小鬼头合的来，难道是因为年龄？Entity苦恼的咬住下唇，爱葛莎太太常常善心的救济“地窟”里的孩子们，自己也颇为擅长与孩子们相处，而Herobrine一来就抢占了自己的地位，收获了一批“追随者”俨然成了这一片的孩子王。  
无可奈何的Entity只好将自己的怒火全部转移到了可怜的餐具上，抹布在餐具上磨擦发出咯吱咯吱的响声，Entity将手浸入泠水愤愤的发泄着，一双手扯了扯他的衣角，“莉亚你没看到哥哥正在忙着吗，可以自己去玩……”

“哥哥？”一个略带稚气的声音从背后传来，Entity一惊，猛的回过头，Herobrine正踩在一个矮凳上平视自己，Entity手哆嗦了一下，餐具碰撞发出一声脆响，Herobrine直视着Entity的眼睛，Entity有些窘迫的将视线绕到Herobrine身后，“他们看不到的”Herobrine将脸凑近了些，就算这样，Entity还是要比他高些，他不满的将手环在Entity有些瘦弱的肩膀上，掂起脚尖……嗯这样就比Entity高了，Herobrine露出一个满意的笑容。

Entity觉得现在自己的脸红的就像壁炉里燃的正旺的火堆，水池在厨房的角落，自己无路可退，Herobrine的鼻尖轻轻贴着自己的鼻尖蹭着，他的气吸带着淡淡的肥皂香喷洒在脸颊上，“你……你干嘛”Entity坑坑巴巴拼凑出一句话，“哥哥~”Herobrine语调怪里怪气的，贴的更近了，见Entity两颊通红没有反击，Herobrine莞尔一笑，腾出一只手灵活的寻找到衣服下Entity项链的位置。

但让Herobrine没有想到的事发生了……

“阿……阿欠！”Entity打了一个响亮的喷嚏，他实在是憋不下去了，Herobrine惊得踢飞了矮凳，于是当莉亚、卢克和麦克寻声赶来时，便看到了Herobrine一只手勾在Entity的脖子上，一只手揪着Entity的衣领，而Entity面色扭曲的拽着Herobrine的衣服，让3个小鬼头将Herobrine雪白的后背看了个遍。


	2. 天堂鸟（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因地面爆发了毁灭性的灾难，人类躲到了地底深处，在这里人类被分为的两类，一类是基因优化的上等人，可以更好地适应环境繁殖下一代，生活在资源富饶的“云峰”而下等人则是不能为这个社会环境做出贡献的人，他们被隔离在一个区域“地窟”
> 
> 大致是一个末世AU
> 
> ⚠有原创人物
> 
> ⚠私自给Notch植了发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创人物:  
爱葛莎太太:Entity父母的好友，在Entity父母离开后收留了他  
莉亚、麦克、卢克:爱葛莎太太在“地窟”收养的孩子
> 
> *因为过了太久导致忘记引用过那些了……十分抱歉QAQ

'Cause I'm into you，因我钟情于你

I'm into you，为你沦陷

I'm into you，无法脱身

Entity坐在低矮的石阶上，仰头盯着绵延消失在视线的终点处的深灰色的石制“天空”，他将两只手交叠在一起，双臂向上伸展，后脊蹭过凹凸不平的墙壁，让他不自主的打了个冷颤，Herobrine仰面枕在Entity的双腿上，看着Entity苍白修长的脖颈，一只手滑过Entity的喉结，摩挲着Entity下巴上嫌少打理的凌乱硌人的胡渣。Entity被Herobrine的动作弄得笑出声起来，他低下头，原本空洞的暗红色瞳眸一点点聚焦在怀中人有些瘦弱的身躯上。

Entity没有打断Herobrine的动作，他用空闲的那只手抓住Herobrine的另一只手放到唇边哈了几口气，“困了？”Entity握着Herobrine泛着凉意的掌心，“再等等，爱葛莎太太就快回来了”Entity微微收起脸上的笑意，身后低矮棚屋的窗户里透出昏黄的灯光，让Entity略显疲倦的苍白侧颜变得温暖柔和起来。

Herobrine转过头将脸埋进Entity单薄的衬衫，轻嗅着Entity身上传来的淡淡的清香，“明天就是哥哥的生日了”Herobrine闷闷的说，他挣开Entity的手，“答非所问”Entity轻笑着回应，“你该不是准备礼物吧，嗯?”接着将手搭在Herobrin略长的黑发上揉了揉，将他额角零落的发丝整理到耳后。

Herobrine轻哼几声，半曲着手臂支起半个身子，Entity得以舒展自己略微的双腿，他将头靠在墙壁上，微微阖上眼睛，长舒了一口气，而Herobrine蓦地抓住Entity将要落下的手，让Entity的动作微微一顿，Herobrine把身子稍稍前倾，抬起头将Entity冰凉的指尖压在唇瓣上，感受到Entity的手指猛的绷直又缓缓放松下来，仿佛习以为常似的。Herobrine露出一个大大的笑容，他分开唇瓣，将Entity的手指裹进舌尖吸吮，口腔温热的温度随着指尖漫延，将Entity的面颊染上了一层浅浅的酡红。

Entity慢慢俯下身，一串银色的项链从领口滑出，盛开的花瓣仿佛一只展翼飞翔的小鸟，灯光在项链上折射出朦胧的光线。Entity看到项链后动作猛的一僵，将视线从Herobrine身上移开，Herobrine的眼神微微暗了暗，Entity将纤长的手指抽离时，指尖还泛着浅浅的淡粉色，暧昧的银丝眷恋般缠绕着Entity微曲的指尖，而Entity收回手，微张着嘴轻轻喘气。Herobrine挺直身子，抬眼看着Entity脸颊上还未散去的酡红，Entity的睫毛颤了颤，偏头盯着墙角边的一株枯萎植物，咬住下唇。

“爱葛莎太太要回来了”Entity沙哑着声音说到，Herobrine用另一只手掐住Entity的下颚，Entity的身子微不可闻的抖动了一下，Herobrine的力度之大让他的皮肤上显露出淡粉色的指印，Entity缓缓转过头来，直视Herobrine的双眸，他的眼睛白的过于纯粹，瞳孔和眼白间的界线，就像自己与他的关系一样模糊不清，早就不是所谓的兄弟了。Herobrine松开手扶上Entity的后颈，银白的发丝穿过指间，Herobrine潮湿柔软的唇瓣与自己的唇相互贴合，齿舌碰撞纠缠在一起，Entity脖颈项链的触感透过单薄的布料清晰的印烙在皮肤上，随着呼吸的频率起伏，他眨眨眼，抬手抓住Herobrine的肩膀，指节微微泛白，接着缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“生日快乐，哥哥”在这个吻结束时，Entity听到Herobrine的低语。

When we were young，当我们还年幼的时候

We were the ones，我们注定是一对（兄弟）

The kings and queens，就像国王和王后那样命中注定

“我觉得它应该摆在这，麦克”

“噢我亲爱的莉亚妹妹……我奉劝你别这么干，这个小桌承受了太多粉色了，这又不是你的生日……”

“嘿，嘿麦克，你怎么能把它拿走，嘿你把它放下！”

Entity不满的嘟囔了一声，蜷起身子将头缩进被子里，小孩子们的争吵被一个轻柔的声音掐灭，一个身影缓缓走到床边，掀开被子的一角，用略带粗糙的手掌轻轻抚摸着Entity乱蓬蓬的银发，  
“该起床了，我们的小寿星”爱葛莎太太的声音有些沙哑，她附身在Entity的额角落下一吻，Entity困倦的撑开眼，爱葛莎太太穿着端庄的灰蓝色长裙站在床边，如果忽略她腰间那件沉淀着厨房油烟味的棕色格子围裙的话，没有人会想到她只是一个“地窟”的医生而已。

爱葛莎太太见Entity起身，给了他一个拥抱便转身回到了厨房，Entity伸了个懒腰，脖颈间断断续续的酸痛感让昨天的记忆再次回到Entity脑中，想到最后自己不但没能等到爱葛莎太太回来，还靠在Herobrine身上睡着时，懊恼的抓了抓头发。他环顾四周，爱葛莎太太的医药箱摆在墙边的矮柜上，彩带和几个有些掉色的彩球堆在旁边，门框上挂着几个手工制作的装饰品，还有一只长相奇异的动物挂在门的正中央，一看就是麦克的手笔，Entity默默的想。厨房传来咕噜咕噜的诱人声响，卢克坐在沙发上，手里拿着剪刀娴熟的裁剪着什么，麦克盘腿靠在沙发边，兴冲冲的向莉亚做着鬼脸，甚至连卢克故意扔在他肩上的纸屑都不管不顾了。

Entity偏过头，看向一旁空荡整洁的床铺，这么温馨的家庭场景，貌似少了些什么……“Herobrine呢”Entity说出了他醒来的第一句话，卢克的动作顿了顿，“他应该快回来了”爱葛莎太太拿着锅铲从厨房探出头说到，脸上带着一抹狡黠的微笑，“说是去找礼物”Entity一时语塞，耳根微微泛红，他含糊应了一声，门外响起阵阵敲门声，“说到就到”爱葛莎太太眨眨眼，Entity连忙翻身下床，脚尖触及冰冷的地面让他打了个哆嗦。但当Entity扭开门把时，他看到的却是一个带着口罩，和Herobrine发色相差无几的男子，唯一不同的是那双棕灰色的眸子以及浓重的黑眼圈和身上价格不菲的黑色风衣，不妙的熟悉感……“云峰”的人……Entity攥紧了门把，Herobrine从他身后探出头，眼睛里装满了惊恐和歉意，他揪着袖口垂下头，低低的叫了一声哥哥，男子摸摸Herobrine的头，就算隔着口罩，Entity也能感受到那渗人的痴狂笑容，“很好，我的弟弟，你做的很好”男子盯着Entity，缓缓开口……


End file.
